Looking Top to Bottom
''Looking Top to Bottom ''is the 3rd episode of season 2 of Looking. Synopsis Patrick gets ready for his first official overnight with Kevin, who's also agreed to attend Dom's rugby match - though Kevin doesn't want Patrick's friends to know they are seeing each other. Agustin visits Richie to make amends and thank him for the night before. At breakfast with Doris and her new fling, Malik, Dom questions whether Lynn fully supports his dream of opening his own restaurant. Plot Patrick and Kevin escape to chat on the Most Dangerous Games roof during a co-worker’s birthday celebration. Kevin is available during the coming weekend, but Patrick already committed to Dom's rugby match. "I can't just drop everything whenever you're free,” Patrick says. “What if you change your plans at the last minute?" They agree to go to the rugby match together. Agustín stops by Richie's barber shop with food and an apology. "I'm pretty sure I didn't deserve anything from you besides walking on by and you didn't,” he says. “I'm grateful, man." Agustín apologizes for being terrible when Richie was with Patrick. Patrick is nervous about Kevin staying over the next night, so he takes Agustín with him to buy an enema. After Patrick proclaims he’s “sex positive,” the cashier responds, “Oh, honey, do you know where you live?" Agustín recounts his meeting with Richie and advises Patrick to not throw away his connection with the guy. "Look where we are,” a mystified Patrick says. “You're all friends with Richie, and I'm cleaning out my ass for Kevin." Lynn and Dom cuddle in Dom's bed and overhear Doris and Malik doing the same thing in the next room. "What's up with you two?” Malik asks Doris. “Two grown-ass 40-year-olds still doing the roommate thing?" Doris barges in on Dom and Lynn and jumps into bed. "I don't want to oversell this guy, but he's everything,” she says of Malik. “I'm completely turned inside out right now. Is the back of my neck caved in?" At breakfast, Dom talks about how Jack -- a potential investor in his chicken window -- instead offered him a manager job at his new restaurant in SoMa. Lynn encourages the opportunity, but Dom and Doris are against it. Over a drink before the rugby game, Kevin talks about Romford, the town he's from in England, and how he designed board games as a child. Kevin mentions that his mom left when he was a kid. “I needed to get the f**k out of Romford," he says, adding that he has two years left on his visa. "I better get married, or else back to Romford." At the rugby game, Kevin impresses everyone by explaining the sport to Patrick, Doris, Agustín and Eddie. "So, do you have a boyfriend, Sexy?" Eddie asks Kevin. Agustín quickly redirects the conversation. In the bathroom, Agustín tells Eddie that Kevin and Patrick are staying together that night and asks if he can stay at his place. "Honey I work at a shelter, I don't run one," Eddie says before agreeing. Patrick takes Kevin to the back of the bleachers to make out. In the shower after the game, Matthew congratulates Dom on scoring a crucial goal and says he really liked Dom's pop-up restaurant. Matthew also mentions hearing that Lynn hooked him up to manage Jack's new SoMa restaurant. Dom confronts Lynn about the set-up. "Stop telling people that I'd take a manager job,” Dom says, irritated. “It's not what I am. It's not what I'm gonna be." Lynn says he was just trying to help. Kevin looks through the books in Patrick’s apartment, pointing out 'Finding the Boyfriend Within.' Kevin ignores a call on his phone as they watch cartoons together on the couch. Kevin gives Patrick the go-ahead to top him during sex -- a first -- which delights Patrick. Afterward, Kevin gets out of bed to call Jon as Patrick listens and acts like he's asleep. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes